Stay With Me
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: A late night meeting that may just turn into something very unexpected.  HxK, oneshot


A/N: This one-shot was inspired when I was talking to my friend right after her boyfriend had broken up with her (I had to be the one to do it to, of course.) And I just suddenly thought of one scene. Anyway this is KxH, or at least part of it is, so if you don't like, please leave, flames for KxH not allowed

Gomen Nasai: If this KxH is horribly bad, I'm really sorry, this is only my second one and I didn't even finish the first one, and I haven't written (or thought about) one of these in awhile so…

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, so don't sue me because I only have about 3.03$ in Canadian money, how sad.

Story: Stay With Me

The night was cold, and equally quiet, everything was still while the living things slept undisturbed; although the same could not be said at Kurama's apartment.

The kitsune sat silently at his desk starring down at the last math problem in his homework for the night; he had been starring at the same problem for over three hours.

It wasn't that he was unable to figure the problem out, he had worked it out and correctly solved it in his head time and time again, but he couldn't bring himself to write the work for it, because if he did then he would be done, leaving him with nothing left to do but to sleep for the night.

But Kurama knew that sleep wouldn't take him, but instead force him to be left alone with only his mind and the thoughts that plagued it, then watch him suffer with them until early in the morning; he couldn't let that happen… again.

If he was left to wander the thoughts in his head he knew that he would only think about one thing: Hiei.

Kurama had fallen for the fire demon months ago, yet had denied telling the said demon for the sake of the friendship they had. For he also knew that Hiei could never love him back the same way that he did; though he had no reasons to support his claim.

But recently it had become harder for him to contain his secret for reasons that he couldn't figure out.

Just as he let his green eyes close again and pretend to be confused just so he had something to think about he heard a light tapping on his glass window.

Kurama cringed at the sound, his head supported by his hands, he began contemplating faking that he was asleep to see if Hiei would simply leave on his own and spare him the heartbreak of having to be around him.

When there was another tap on the glass Kurama's eyes opened again as he realized that Hiei probably sensed his energy at its normal level; it would have been lower if he really was asleep.

Sighing silently he got up from where he had been sitting at his desk and moved to the window, opening it just for the fire demon to crawl through. "Good evening Hiei." Kurama greeted as he tried to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

"Hn."

"What brings you to my home tonight?" He asked retaking his seat as Hiei sat on his made bed. Hiei's crimson eyes looked at him, "it's going to rain." He said simply and Kurama looked confused.

"The ningens are getting to you Kurama." Hiei said. "Could you not smell it in the air?" Kurama shrugged, "I was a little distracted, I didn't notice it." Hiei simply 'hn'ed again.

"Would you like some sweet snow Hiei?" Kurama asked standing up, "my mother is at her night job, so you and I are the only one's here." He stated. "Hai." Hiei stood up and followed the fox out of his room and through the dark apartment to the kitchen, where he watched Kurama fix their sweet treat.

"Why were you distracted?" Hiei asked when they were both seated at the table.

Kurama looked up watching Hiei take another bite of his sweet snow, he couldn't help but smiling at the sight. "No reason." He said.

"You're lying fox."

"Why do you want to know?" Kurama asked finishing his bowl and setting it down on the table.

Hiei was silent, obviously unable to come up with a smart comment, something that surprised him. "Are you going to stay here tonight?" He asked in an effort to change the subject.

Hiei's crimson eyes shot up to him just as he finished his own sweet snow, seeing through what Kurama was trying to do. "Just till the rain stops." He said.

"That's fine." Kurama's voice trailed off, he had lost himself in Hiei's now confused crimson eyes. "Nani?" Hiei asked.

Kurama blinked back into himself, "nothing, sorry." He stood up taking the bowls and putting them into the sink. "I'm going to bed, I have school tomorrow, but you can whenever you want to."

"Hn." The kitsune was surprised when Hiei stood up and followed him again back down the hall.

Being as the redhead was already in his sleep clothes he crawled under the red sheets, Hiei took off his cloak before following. The darkness and the silence drowned the room, Kurama's eyes stayed open on the fire demon beside him.

It was becoming harder and harder for him to keep his hands off his perfect figure, every minute he had to remind himself that Hiei would never return his love, a fact that made his heart sink.

Kurama laid there next to the fire demon for an hour engaging his mind in a war over what to do now.

His better sense told him to just turn away and force himself to fall into whatever sleep he could to make it through the night. But the other part of him said to wait till he was completely sure that the demon next to him was asleep and then place a kiss on those perfect lips, just to get a taste.

That side was more alluring to him.

Kurama knew that Hiei never let himself fall into to deep of a sleep, over the years he had simply learned to keep conscious enough so as to know it if any demons were to attack him while he was asleep.

The kitsune sighed closing his eyes and laying on his back so he didn't have to look at that perfect demon he couldn't have.

"Why are you not asleep Kurama?" Came the voice of the said fire demon suddenly. Kurama's green eyes opened, Hiei's eyes were still closed but his ki was high enough to safely say he was awake.

"To much on my mind I suppose."

"Nani?" Hiei's crimson eyes slid open on the kitsune.

"I'm just caught in some of my thoughts." Kurama said, when in reality he knew exactly what Hiei had meant in his questioning. "I meant what's on your mind baka kitsune." Kurama smiled at his annoyance.

"It's nothing Hiei, go to sleep."

"I can't with your ki flaring so much!" It was then that Kurama realized what he meant. "Gomen." He said, the sadness in his voice mustn't have gone unnoticed.

"Tell me." Hiei said after a moment of silence.

"It's nothing Hiei really." The crimson eyes narrowed and he sat up. "Tell me fox!" He demanded. Kurama sat up with a sigh, "it's just a love issue, nothing you would really like hearing."

"Try me fox." Kurama couldn't believe that he was really about to start into this subject.

"I… I finally found someone that I really love, and I have to deal with the fact that it will never happen." His green eyes diverted downwards to the bed.

"Who is it?" Kurama was surprised by Hiei's interest in what was bothering him, he never really been the type be do such a thing. He looked up into the crimson eyes that were completely unemotional, but Kurama could see the confusion in them.

He had always loved the fact that he was able to see Hiei's emotions so much better than anyone else, it showed that he had the fire demon's trust.

Suddenly, without thinking he found himself leaned forward and kissing the fire demon's lips passionately. He could feel the fire demon growing tense and yet he couldn't force himself to pull away.

He had waited to long for this moment and he loved the taste of him mixed with the heat of his body closer than he had ever felt it before.

After a moment the fire demon deepened the kiss, a motion that completely confused Kurama, but he didn't let it affect his actions, he had waited way to long to let his surprise get the better of him.

The two demons kissed passionately for a few moments, then Hiei's hands came up and pushed him away from the fox, throwing him off guard. "No!" He nearly shouted whipping his black-haired head away from Kurama's view.

"Hiei?" Kurama was hurt by Hiei's action and he let it show in his voice now.

"No! This isn't supposed to happen, you're not supposed to love me!"

"Hiei…" When Kurama reached out to touch the smaller demon he instantly flitted just off the bed. There was then a silence between the two of them, Kurama went to the end of the bed where Hiei was but dared not speak or touch him.

"I'm so sorry." He suddenly muttered; still the fire demon did nothing. "I know." Came Hiei's quieter voice. When he suddenly flitted to the window Kurama let his mouth take over, scrambling up trying to get to him before he left through the open window.

"Hiei I'm sorry please don't leave." He begged, he feared now that if he let the fire demon go now he would not return. Hiei turned back to the fox with his crimson eyes now showing him nothing, Kurama's heart plummeted feeling his loss.

He chocked on his air falling to his knees and letting a tear well in his eye and begin sliding down his face. Hiei went to him and knelt down at his height, wiping the tear away.

"Don't cry fox, the tears don't suit you; you're to beautiful for that."

"Stay with me, please." Kurama tried, the effortless sound showing through and he knew both of them heard it. "If I did it would be to much of a temptation for you." And again both of them knew it was true.

"I'm sorry Hiei, I fear that if you leave now… you won't return."

"I probably won't kitsune. Things wouldn't be the same and if they're not then I can't be here."

"It will be the same Hiei I promise." Hiei shook his head taking the fox's face in his bandaged hand. "We both know exactly how it would be. It'll be better this way."

He then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Kurama's lips, then pulling back to look him in the eyes one last time, he flitted out the open window into the darkness of the night.

Just then the sky opened up and began to rain down on their area, Kurama watched the water pour outside his window, his mind completely empty except for the thought of: 'what did I do?'

His green eyes slipped closed just as more tears escaped from him just as fast as the rain was falling just beyond the walls of his home. He hunched over letting his red hair surround him, feeling numb to everything and hurt more than anything he had ever felt before.

-The End-

A/N: Hey I finally ended a story/one-shot without suicide or death in it! YES! And it only took me three years!!! Anyway, I felt like Hiei may have been a little bit OOC in this, and I didn't fancy the ending as much as I have other stories, but hey beggars can't be choosers!

PLEASE REVIEW!

_-Forbiddensoul562 _


End file.
